DRW Whiskey
Whiskey is food in Dead Rising 2, Dead Rising 2: Case Zero and Off the Record. It can be combined with a newspaper to make a Molotov. When drunk, it heals 3 blocks of health without the aid of any health-gain-altering books. Like other alcoholic drinks, if too much is consumed, Chuck will throw up, rendering him vulnerable for short periods of time. When Whiskey is thrown and breaks, it makes zombies slip and fall. Locations Case West # Brockett Gas Station # Quarantine Zone Tent B (1) # Quarantine Zone Tent D (1) # Sheriff's Office (2) (2nd) # The Dirty Drink (2) # Uncle Bill's Department Store (∞) Dead Rising 2 # Americana Casino Main Floor # Americana Casino - Bennie Jack's BBQ Shack (A101) # Atlantica Casino Magic Stage # Atlantica Casino Main Floor # Atlantica Casino Poker Room # Atlantica Casino - Sipparellos (T101) # Food Court - Maintenance Room 5 # Food Court Main Floor # Food Court - Cheesecake Mania (F103) # Palisades Mall - Kicks For Her (P201) # Palisades Mall - Leigh's Fine Liquor (P211) # Palisades Mall - Wallington's (P106) # Platinum Strip - Juggz Bar & Grill # Platinum Strip - Maintenance Room 22 # Silver Strip Atlantica Casino Rooftop # Silver Strip Royal Flush Plaza Rooftop # Silver Strip - Pub O' Gold (N107) # Slot Ranch Casino Bar Area # Underground Main Tunnel # Yucatan Casino Upper Platforms # Secret Lab Recipes |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | or | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- | | |- |-style="background:#9FA7FF" | | |-style="background:#9FA7FF" | | |-style="background:#9FA7FF" | | |-style="background:#9FA7FF" | | |-style="background:#9FA7FF" | | |} Trivia *This item is destroyed when thrown.In items.txt, this item has the line DestroyOnThrownImpact = "true". see Mod:List of items. *The bottle shape and label design closely resemble that of Jack Daniel's Tennessee Whiskey. Gallery File:DR2Whiskey.jpg File:Dead rising throwing up.png| Dead rising throwing up (2).png| Dead_rising_2_case_0_spoiled_hot_dog_puking.png| Dead_rising_2_Case_0_whiskey_as_weapon.png|Whiskey as a weapon. Dead_rising_2_Case_0_whiskey_as_weapon_(2).png| References Category:Slip and fall Category:Dead Rising 2 Food Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Food Category:Weapons destroyed when thrown